Cartoon Favorite (Filip Zebic Version)
Filip Zebic in Cartoon Favorite Cast: * Scene: #Cartoon Favorite Intro #Sesame Street's 25th Birthday vs. Jam: A Musical Celebration #"Sesame Street" Theme #"Adventure" #"The Batty Bat" #The Alligator King #"I Love Trash" #"Count it Higher" #"That's the Letter O" #"Rubber Duckie", "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree", "Put Down the Duckie" and "Do De Rubber Duck" #"C is for Cookie" #"Monster in the Mirror" #"I'm an Aardvark" #"Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)" #"Skin" #"Bein' Green" #"A New Way to Walk" #"Happy Tappin' with Elmo" #"Doin' the Pigeon" #"Dance Myself to Sleep" #"Elmo and the Lavender Moon" #"Feel the Beat" #"I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" #"We Are All Earthlings" #"Sing" #Elephants, Giraffe, Tigers, Zebras, Bears, Lions, Hippopotamus, Hyena, Kangaroo, Monkey, Ostrich, Camel, Horse, Gorilla Deer, and Cow Penguin Waiters Restaruants #Opening Credits #Barney Comes to Life #"You Imagination" #"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" #A Special Star #"Old MacDonald" #Baby Bop #"If You're Happy and You Know It" #The Bird Lady #"Who's Inside It?" #Dreammaker Egg #The Egg Toss #"If All The Rain Drops" #The Circus #"We're Gonna Find A Way" #The Flying Log #"Twinken #"I Love You" #Closing Credits #Let's All Sing with the Chipmunks #Alvin's Orchestra #Git Along Little Doggies #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone #Witch Doctor #Polly Wolly Doodle #Bicycle Built For Two #Alouette #Ragtime Cowboy Joe #While Strolling Through the Park #Alvin's Harmonica #Down in the Valley #Whistle While You Work #Home on the Range #The Band Played On #I Wish I Had a Horse #On Top of Old Smokey #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Swing Low, Sweet Chariot #Working on the Railroad #Sing a Goofy Song #End Credits Let's All Sing with the Chipmunks #Class Gang #Thomas and Friends Intro #Thomas & Bertie's Great Race #Old Iron #The Trouble With Mud #Terence The Tractor #Percy's Ghostly Trick Mavis #Henry & the Elephant #Percy's Promise #Buzz, Buzz #All at Sea #Thomas' Anthem #Thomas and Friends Outro #Mickey, Donald and Goofy and Daffy Duck #Last Train to Bustville #Aliyah Din and the Magic Lamp #Goliath II #Lost Boy and Fireside Girls #Opening Credits #Meet Rocket And The Team #Caterpillar Mission #Ride The Musical Roller Coaster #Help The Team Save Caterpillar #Caterpillar New Outfit #Is Butterfly's Invitation Here? #Butterflies Of The World Unite #The Bat And Spider Cave #The Singing Cows Can Help Us #Let's Go To The Butterfly Party! #End Credits #Casey Junior Thomas Tracy Tillie, Percy, Emma, Henry and Steamer #Winnie The Pooh Theme Song #The Good and the Bad Tigger #Winnie the Pooh End Credits #"Choo Choo Express" Music Video Mickey Mouse Clubhouse # #Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! # #The Ballad of Badbeard #Main Title #Express Train to Fun #Tom & Mary #Toyland #Mean Uncle Barnaby #"Not for Sale!" #The Factory Song #A Crooked Man #"A Monkey Wrench" #Baa Baa Bad Sheep #The Worst Is Yet To Come #The Light Is the Key #It's You #Soldiers vs. Goblins #"Christmas!" / Credits #The Pink Pill # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Phineas and Ferb Lost Boys Seven Dwarfs The Chipmunks #"The Tummy Song" #"A Very Thing To Do" #The Contest #A Note From Christopher Robin #"The Backson Song" #Baiting The Trap #"It's Gonna Be Great" #"Everything Is Honey" #Pigel To The Rescue #Backson Attack #Christopher Robin Returns #A Visit To Owl's #Pooh's Grand Prize #End Credits #Thomas Casey Jr Big Bird Jim Crow #Opening Title #Farewell Christopher Robin #Don't Forget Me #Grown Up Job #Reunited With Pooh #A Story Mess #Home Sweet Home! #Finding Old Friends #Heffalumps & Woozles #Meeting Pooh And The Gang #The Solution #It's Not Too Late #Silly Old Bear #End Credits #The Phineas and Ferb Effect #Blue Zoo Train #Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Songs Theme) #Whistle While You Work #Step in Time #I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. #Following the Leader #The Great Outdoors #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah #How D'ye Do and Shake Hands #The Unbirthday Song #Rumbly in My Tumbly #Pecos Bill #It's a Small World #Makin' Memories #Grim Grinning Ghosts #The Character Parade #When You Wish Upon a Star #End Credits #Feeling Good With JoJo - Reach For The Sun Stretch # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Godfather Drosseimeier #Proud Army #The Curse #I'd Do Anything #Seven Crowns #Dancing Queen # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Tree to Get Ready #In Dutch # #A Cowboy Needs A Horse #Thomas, Percy, James, Snuffy, Herky and Jay Jay #Popeye Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp # #Opening Credits #Cherry Tree Lane #"Sister Suffragette" #"The Life I Lead" #"The Perfect Nanny" #Mary Poppins Arrives #"A SpoonfulOf Sugar" #The For An Outing #"Jolly Holiday" #Time For Tea #"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" #"Stay Awake" #"I Love To Laugh" #A Few Words With Mary Poppins #"Feed The birds" #"The Fidelity Fiduciary Bank" #"Chim Chim Cher-ee" #The Rooftops Of London #"Step In Time" #A Call From The Bank #Mr. Banks Is Discharged #"Let's Go Fly A Kite" #Mary Poppins Departs #Closing Credits #Alvin Seville Backyard #Opening #The Wolves at the Door #A Conversation #Mary Poppins Arrvies #"Can You Imagine That?" #Searching for Shares #The Royal Doulton Bowl #"A Cover Is Not the Book" #"The Place Where Lost Things Go" #"Turning Turtle" #Not the Quickest Way to the Bank #"Trip a Little Light Fantasic" #Nothing's Gone Forever #Everything Is Possible #"Nowhere to Go but up" #End Credits #Emery Elizabeth Heidi Red Riding Hood and Marie #Barney Theme Song #Everyone is Special #Backyard Gang Rap #We are Barney and the Backyard Gang #Down on Grandpa's Farm #The Noble Duke of York #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Alphabet Song (English/Hebrew/French) #Where is Thumbkin #Sally the Camel #Mr. Knickerbocker #Baby Bop's Song #Baby Bop's Street Dance #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetuck #Down By the Station #You're a Grand Old Flag #I Love You #End Credits #Donald Duck Chip n Dale Dolores the Elephant Jiminy Cricket #Opening Credits #"The Candy Man" #Nobody in, nobody out #Poof! to chemistry class #Wonkamania #Augustus Gloop #Birthday bolt Salt #Does not compute #Violet Beauregarde #"But I am different" #Cheer Up Charlie #Mike Teevee #makes headlines #A coin for candy #Good fortune #Sinister messenger #Charlie's choice #"I've Got Golden Ticket" #The big day #A Wonka welcome #Surprise and fine print. #"Pure Imagination" #Oompa-loompa lore #Taking the plunge #The Wonkatania #The Inventing Room #Everlasting Gobstoppers #Gum - chewing evils #Tasty walls #Fizzy - lifting drinks #"I Want It Now" #"Oompa - Loompa - Doompa - De - Do # 3" #The Wonkamoblie #Wonkavision #"Oompa - Loompa - Doompa - De - Do # 4" #Passing the test #The Wonkavator #Happily ever after End Credits "Pure Imagination" #Rainbow Screencaps on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Phineas Flynn, Milly and Django Brown, Katie and Irving Du Bois, Ginger Hirano and Baljeet, Gretchen and Ferb Fletcher, Holly and Russell and Adyson Sweetwater and Buford Van Stomm #Opening Credits #"Look Out For Mr. Stork" #The Circus Moves On ("Casey Junior") #Delivery For Mrs. Jumbo #Setting Up The Big Top ("Song Of The Roustabouts") #A Bath For Dumbo #Mrs. Jumbo In Solitary Confonement #Dumbo Meets A new Friend #A Pyamid Of Pachyderms #Dumbo's Disgrace #Dumbo Visits His Mother ("Baby Mine") #Dumbo Gets The Hiccups #"Pink Elephants On Parade" #Up A Tree #"When I See An Elephant Fly" #Dumbo Flies! #Dumbo's Surprise #Bedroom Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Serena Five Bed Cover In Sara Murphy and Amanda Lopez Jenny Brown and Stacy Hirano Four Sleeping Bag Kim and Justine Spinelli and Gretchen Brigitte Josette and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro April May and June Star Butterlfy Feet Top on Bed Aurora and Candace Flynn Nice Feet Cover Out #Casey Jr.'s Back #Homecoming #Medici's investment #Baby Jumbo #Welcome To The Circus #Under The Big Top #"Baby Mine" #Goodbye, Mrs. Jumbo #Magic Feather #"Fly, Dumbo, Fly!" #V. A. Vandevere #Dreamland #Preparing For Takeoff #Pink Elephants #Queen Of The Heavens #Nightmare Island #Separated Again #The Troupe Unites #One Last Time #The Rescue Saving Goodbye #Anything Possible #End Credits #Jungle Cub Once Upon a Vine #Phineas and Ferb Agent Doof #The World of David the Gnome "Happy Birthday To You" #Sing Me A Story Belle "Stick To It (Don't Give Up)" #"Very Merry Christmas" #"Deck the Halls" #"Dear Santa" #"Jingle Bells" #"Snow Ho-Ho" #"Hip Hop Noel" #"He Delivers" #"The Twelve Days of Christmas" #"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" #"Here Comes Santa" #"O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas" #Sesame Street Dance Along! #A New Way to Walk #A Very Simple Dance #The Batty Bat #Stop Dancing (Ann Marie DeAngelo and Skeeter Rabbit) #The Birdcall Boogie #ABC Disco #Doin' the Pigeon #The Any Way You Feel Dance #The Birdland Jump #Introduction and "Six Simple Word" song #Trustworthiness #Respect #Responsibility #Fairness #Caring #Citizenship #"Character" Review & "We Are Kids for Character" song #Funding / Credits #Dodger, Tito, Georgette, Einstein, Rita, Francis, Pongo, Perdita, Lady and Tramp Good Luck Pluto Pizza Door #Opening Credits / "Arabian Nights" #It Begin On A Dark Night #Aladdin On The Run / "One Jump Ahead" #Princess Jasmine #Jasmine Runs Away #Jafar Discovers His Diamond In The Rough #Jasmine Confronts Jafar #Aladdin At The Cave Of Wonders #A Narrow Escape #Trapped! #"Friend Like Me" #The Sultan Upbraids Jafar #Aladdin Contemplates His Three Wishes #Jafar's Solution To The Froblem #"Prince Ali" #Prince Ali Appears On Jasmine's Balcony #A Ride On A Magic Carpet / "A Whole New World" #Aladdin Almost Drowns #Aladdin's Dilemma #A Royal Announcement #The Genie's New Master #Jafar In Power #Jafar The Snake #Back To Normal #End Credits / "A Whole New World" # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Oepning Let's Go (Mickey's Fun Songs Theme) #Celebration #Set Your Name Free #Surfin' Safari #Three Little Fishies #A Pirate's Life (Is a Wonderful Life) (Peter Pan) #Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid) #Hot, Hot, Hot #The Hukilau Song #Pearly Shells #Limbo Rock #Slicin' Sand #End Credits # #Girls Room Tinker Bell Human Logoon Disney Princess Frozen Moana Vanellope Fireside Girls and Star Butterfly #The Apocalypse on Parade the Series "Casey Junior" # "Song of the Roustabouts" # # # # # #Grandmother Pink Elephants # # # # # # # # # # # #Girls Room Tinker Bell Human Logoon Disney Princess Frozen Moana Vanellope Fireside Girls and Star Butterfly #Parachute Express: Come Sing With Us! #"Walkin' In My Neighborhood" #Choo-Choo #Sidewalk Shuffle #Merry-Go-Round #Polka Dots, Checks and Stripes #Dr. Looney's Remedy #Smooth Movin' Boogie Express # # #Human and Animals Class Gang and Teacher Bus Train Goodbye #O.W.C.A Files #and Start #Thomas #"Shining Time" #Lady #Splatter & Dodge #Mr. Conductor #Lily #The Legend #Sir Topham's orders #Sugar in his tank #"I Know How the Moon Must Feel" #"Where is the windmill?" #Calling Junior #Sound of Lady's magic #Delayed #"A Really Useful Engine" #In Diesel's clutches #The clue #Traveling to the Island #Lily meets Thomas #Family reunion #Landing in trouble #Solving the myseries #Now or never #Green for glory #In pursuit of Lady #The viaduct #"Gold Dust!!!" #Cartoon Favorite Outro #Cheetos Whirlz "Cool Cat" #Nestea Commercial 1996 #Bridgestone - Scream (2008, USA) #Disney Channel Feet Beat - "Good Clean Fun" (from "PB&J Otter") Gallery: Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Himself Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy the Small Engine as Himself James.jpg|James the Red Engine as Himself Milly Farrier.jpg|Milly Farrier as Herself Joe Farrier.jpg|Joe Farrier as Himself Holt Farrier.jpg|Holt Farrier as Himself Category:Filip Zebic Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof